


Her Laugh She Hates But I Think It's So Sexy...

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5277650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smut because... well, why not. </p><p>Not real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Laugh She Hates But I Think It's So Sexy...

Laughter should be a healing thing and yet, for Katie, it wasn't. She was ashamed of her laugh, years of people teasing her seemed to have done it and yet, when Phantom smiles at her laugh it's a little easier to relax. Phantom still talks about her, and to her, as if she's the most beautiful woman in the world and, much as she doesn't always believe it, she's beginning to believe that - for Phantom at least - she is that beautiful, that incredible and, almost shockingly, that sexy. It's not self-esteem, not the way it should be, but she's starting to laugh a little more often, finding that she can't help but laugh a little when Phantom teases her playfully about being 'such a nerd' for music. Phantom watches her playing music, playing her violin and smiles, encouraging her. It's a gentle kind of love, but it's the kind of love that she needs most. She can't help but wish she had the guts to admit what she needs and wants most, that she needs something more than just gentle love. She misses the way it used to be, hot and passionate and demanding but she also needs love, tender, gentle love. She hasn't yet figured out how best to ask for what she wants but, this time, she knows she has to try. She is trembling slightly as she sets aside the violin and it's bow. 

"Phantom?"

"Yes Angel?"

By now they rarely use given names, Phantom has always been her Phantom and now it seems she is Angel, always Angel. 

"I..."

Her voice breaks and she sighs, shrugging. 

"Never mind."

"Tell me."

Phantom rises, moves closer, her touch incredibly light on Katie's cheek. 

"Please."

"I need..."

She can't speak the words and instead moves so that she has Phantom's hand in her own, guiding it from her cheek lower, her breath catching even as she places it on her stomach, under her shirt. Phantom's eyes light with knowing and she kisses her, gentle but fiercely passionate. 

"Never be afraid to ask my Angel..."

Her voice is gentle even as she leads her Angel to the bed, pausing just long enough to strip them both, setting aside her mask at the last second, choosing to let Katie see her, all of her, even the parts she would usually hide. 

"Phantom..."

Katie's hand ghosts over the scars on the girl's face, scars won protecting her. 

"You are so... beautiful."

"So are you."

It's the first time Katie really believes it, Phantom can see that flickering her eyes, threatening to spill into tears. Before she can cry she is pulled closer, kissed with an almost burning passion as Phantom's hands travel over every inch of skin, taking her time to cup, caress, tease then sooth Katie's breasts, her lips brushing Katie's ear even as she feels Katie's nails scrape slowly down her back, it's the kind of marking they have never really engaged in before but the scratch of Katie's nails down her back, seems to ignite something in Phantom and her lips move to Katie's neck, pressing kisses there even as her fingers tease idily at Katie's clit then push inwards, the slow, steady pressure of two, already long, talented and now well-trained fingers beginning a rhythm within her seeming to unravel her a little. Her body arches even as her nails drag down Phantom's back, urging her on. Phantom's pace only picks up and, when she is sure Katie is closer to pleasure than usual, she waits, nips and sucks hard enough to leave a mark at Katie's collarbone, her mark, her kiss against the same pressure point mirrored by a marked picking up in the rhythm, pushing onwards until, finally, Katie's climax hits and she cries out. 

" _Phantom..._ "

Her breath has caught and Phantom smiles, lips brushing her Angel's ear. 

"My _Angel..._ " 

Neither speaks again for a while, neither able to deny the pleasure of what they are doing.


End file.
